Prince The Darknees and Hero
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sasuke merupakan seorang raja dari kerajaan kegelapan Uchiha yang berperang melawan Sang pahlawan dengan sebutan "Hero no Hikari" yaitu Haruno Sakura dan mereka terlempar di masa depan karena lubang waktu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke,.../Chapter 2 UPDATE !...Let's Reading Minna
1. Chapter 1

"Prince of Darkness and Hero"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura X Sasuke and all pairing in Naruto

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance, and Comedy

Summary : Sasuke merupakan seorang raja dari kerajaan kegelapan Uchiha yang berperang melawan Sang pahlawan dengan sebutan "Hero no Hikari" yaitu Haruno Sakura dan mereka terlempar di masa depan karena lubang waktu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke,... **Let's Reading Minna ^^**

Chapter 1

"Sakura apa kau yakin akan melawannya" tanya Ino yang berlari agar menyamai dengan kecepatan Sakura yang sedang berlari juga

"Tentu saja Ino,.. jika kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya negara ini tidak akan pernah aman, akan banyak warga yang menderita karena ulah sang Raja tersebut. Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku untuk menghentikannya !" jawab Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya untuk berbicara kepada para orang-orang yang membantunya dibelakang

"Kami akan senang hati membantumu, Sakura-chan" teriak Lee dari belakang yang juga merupakan wakil pembantu dalam aliansi tersebut

"Kami juga" teriak Kiba

"Aku Juga" jawab Temari

"Aku akan ikut denganmu jika kau memaksa" jawab Shikamaru malas

"Arigatou minna, kalian sudah banyak membantuku. _Hontoni Arigatou_" jawab Sakura terharu karena banyak sekali yang mendukungnya

"Tidak perlu sampai menangis _Forehead_, minna ayo kita pergi menuju pusat benteng...!" teriak Ino kepada semua orang

"_Hai'k_" jawab mereka serempak

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang sang "Hero no Hikari" dan yang lainnya dikerajaanku" jawab Sasuke dingin

"oh.. jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sang "Ouji no Yami"..!" teriak Ino yang muncul dari belakang Sakura

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kau tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi Sasuke, aku akan membunuhmu agar kau tidak menyebabkan kekacauan lagi di negri ini" teriak Sakura lantang

"Coba saja, jika kau bisa membunuhku" jawab Sasuke sinis sambil memegang Katana yang dialiri aliran listrik tersebut

"Baik, akan kubuktikan..." jawab Sakura yang memenggang Katana yang dialiri oleh aliran angin dengan aura membunuh yang besar, secepat kilat dia sudah berada disamping dan nyaris menebas wajah Sasuke

PRRRAANGGG

Bunyi pedang yang berbenturan pun terjadi dan hasilnya pedang yang dipegang oleh Sasuke pun patah yang mengakibatkan Sasuke terpental dan darah pun menaglir dari sudut bibirnya

"Tch, kau lumayan juga..." jawab Sasuke dingin

"TEME..., kau tidak apa-apa. Gomen aku telat" teriak Naruto yang menahan badan Sasuke agar tidak jatuh

"Urusai _dobe_, kau memang selalu telat.." gerutu Sasuke tapi sekali lagi Sakura secepat kilat sudah berada disamping Sasuke untuk menebas kepalanya tapi dihalangi oleh Naruto

"Wah-wah... rupanya yang kau melawan dia _teme_..., lama tak berjumpa "Hero no Hikari" jawab Naruto dingin

"Tch.. kau lagi Naruto" ucap Sakura geram

"Tenanglah Sakura biar aku saja yang melawannya" jawab Ino

"Baiklah.., akan aku selsaikan pertarungan kita yang tertunda" teriak Naruto

"_SECRED SPIRITS : FREEZE TIME _kirim dia ke Neraka" teriak Ino yang sudah menyiapkan kekuatan rahasianya

"SECRED SPIRITS : FIRE DRAGON" teriak Naruto yang mempersiapkan pertahanan dirinya dari kekuatan Ino yang mulai mendekati tubuhnya

Tapi sayangnya kekuata Naruto masih kalah jauh dari kekuatan Ino yang menghasilkan luka berat bagi Naruto yang mengenai dadanya

"Teme.. lebih baik kita mundur dan merencanakan langkah selanjutnya" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Baiklah, kali ini aku setuju denganmu Naruto, aku akan mempersiapkan Lubang dimensi kau tahan mereka sebentar Naruto" pinta Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil merapalkan beberapa mantra yang sulit dimengerti

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari,.. Minna siapakan penghalang bulan" teriak Sakura kepada yang lainnya

"Hai'k" jawab mereka serempak

"Sasuke apa masih lama lagi,..?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Persiapan selesai, ayo pergi _dobe_ tapi sebelum aku pergi ada yang ingin kusampaikan... Aku akan membiarkan kalian mengambil kota ini tapi suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya kembali...!" ancam Sasuke kepada yang lainnya

"Syukurlah.. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan penghalang ini lebih lama lagi" ucap Naruto sambil menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya

"Kau terlalu lama Naruto, lubangnya akan segera tertutup" jawab Sasuke kesal sambil menarik baju Naruto untuk segera pergi

"Pelan-pelan _teme_..." teriak Naruto heboh

"Mereka akan segera pergi,.. apa yang akan kita lakukan Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung

"Tch.. tak ada cara lainnya, selain mengejar mereka. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka lolos" jawab Sakura yang bersiap untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto

"Sakura tunggu, jangan bertindak gegabah...!" teriak Ino memperingati Sakura

Tapi dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura sudah berada dalam Lubang dimensi tersebut menuju dunia yang lain mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto

.

.

.

.

"Argh,.. kita dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita melihat sekeliling dulu" jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke lihat.., banyak lampu dan apa itu banyak sekali bangunan yang tinggi menjulang keatas" teriak Naruto heboh

"Kau benar, dan kenapa baju kita seperti ini?" jawab Sasuke bingung karena baju yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dan Naruto seperti baju Ninja (#itu lho yang dipakai dalam Naruto Shippuden, author gak pandai dalam mengimajinasikan tentang baju, jadi kalian saja yang berimajinasi,...^^)

"Kau benar Sasuke dan kemana perginya jubah kita?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil melirik kiri kanan untuk mencari jubahnya

"Itu sekarang tak penting Naruto, lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari tempat ini" jawab Sasuke menarik baju Naruto untuk pergi

"Hm, kalian berdua... apa yang kalian lakukan ditempat ini" tanya seorang polisi yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli

"Apa kalian sedang melakukan _Cosplay_...?" tanya salah seorang polisi tersebut

"Sepertinya kami tersesat.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Hm.. sepertinya begitu, baiklah kalian berdua ikut kami ke kantor polisi untuk didata" jawab polisi tersebut

"Hai'k"

.

.

.

.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya polisi tersebut

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto

"Tunggu dulu..., sepertinya aku kenal dengan margamu,.. apa kau adiknya Uchiha Itachi" tunjuk polisi tersebut

"Kau kenal dengan Kakakku...?!" tanya Sasuke kaget

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Itachi di kota ini, dia adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp. Yaitu perusahaan terbesar di Negara ini" jawab polisi tersebut

"Bisa kau antarkan kami ke tempatnya" tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah," jawab polisi tersebut

"Naruto, ayo pergi" ajak Sasuke

"Pergi kemana _Teme_ ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Tentu saja ketempat Kakakku _dobe_" jawab Sasuke kesal

"Hah benarkah.., Itachi _niisan_ ada dikota ini" jawab Naruto kaget

"Tch, kau berisik. Ikuti aku saja _dobe_" ucap Sasuke kesal karena dari tadi Naruto terus bertanya

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai" ucap polisi tersebut di depan kediaman Itachi

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, _jiisan_" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya

"Ayo pergi Naruto" jawab Sasuke

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke, kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Itachi _niisan_ ?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Tentu saja Naruto, kita tak punya lagi tempat yang akan dituju selain disini" jawab Sasuke

"Wah... rumahnya Itachi _niisan_ luas sekali...!" teriak Naruto heboh

"Urusai Naruto, cepat kau tekan belnya" jawab Sasuke ketus

"Baiklah..."

TING TONG

"Tunggu sebentar...,!" teriak Itachi dari dalam

"Siapa..., Kau Naruto dan Sasuke" jawab Itachi kaget

"Lama tak bertemu _Niisan_" jawab Sasuke dingin

To Be Continoned...

Author Note's :

Bagaimana minna-san bagus gak, saya pas bikin fanfic ini waktu lagi sakit jadi kalo eror harap dimaklumi saja. Tolong Review and viewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince The Darknees and Hero"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura X Sasuke and all pairing in Naruto

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance, and Comedy

Summary : Sasuke merupakan seorang raja dari kerajaan kegelapan Uchiha yang berperang melawan Sang pahlawan dengan sebutan "Hero no Hikari" yaitu Haruno Sakura dan mereka terlempar di masa depan karena lubang waktu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke,... **Let's Reading Minna ^^**

Last Chapter

"_Siapa..., Kau Naruto dan Sasuke" jawab Itachi kaget_

"_Lama tak bertemu Niisan" jawab Sasuke dingin_

Chapter 2

"A..pa yg kalian berdua lakukan disini ?" Tanya Itachi kaget

"Hah.., apa lagi jika bukan idenya Naruto" Jawab Sasuke malas

"Masuklah, dan kita bicarakan didalam" ajak Itachi

"Begini Itachi-nii, karena Kerajaan sedang dibajak oleh 'Hero no Hikari' makanya kami terlantar karena tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi jadi bolehkah kami tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" Terang Naruto

"Oh, silahkan saja lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak melihat ototou'ku tersayang" Jawab Itachi melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum

"Terima Kasih banyak Itachi-nii !" ucap Naruto riang

"Sama-sama, dan juga aku akan memasukkan kalian ke sekolah elit dan terkenal disini agar kalian tidak ketinggal jaman mungkin sekitar 2 hari lagi kalian akan bersekolah disitu"

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu tapi apa kami tidak merepotkanmu lagi pula itu mungkin saja sekolah mahal" Ucap Naruto berusaha menolaknya

"Tenang saja, koneksi Uchiha ada dimana-mana dan lagi pula kepala sekolahnya adalah bibimu sendiri Naruto"

"Maksudmu Tsunade no baa-chan ?!" Jawab Naruto kaget

"Iya siapa lagi," Jawab Itachi

""Oh syukulah, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Bisakah kau nanti mengantarku ke rumahnya Itachi-nii ?" tanya Naruto bersemangat

"Tentu saja, sudah malam lebih baik kalian mandi dan habis itu tidur"

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi Aniki, tanpa kau beritahu pun kami sudah tau" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Maafkan aku, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu makannya aku menganggapmu seperti anak kecil" Jawab Itachi

"Tch..Alasanmu saja" Jawab Sasuke ketus sambil menuju kamar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan untuk segera mandi

"Maafkan perkataan Sasuke ya Itachi-nii dia memang seperti itu" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, itu mungkin saja karena ia sudah lama tidak melihatku makanya dia jadi begitu"

"Baiklah, aku masuk kamar dulu ya Itachi-nii. Oyasuminasai"

"Oyasuminasai Naruto"

"Jadi, Sasuke belum memaafkanku atas kejadian dulu itu ya" Batin Itachi miris sambil menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap tidur

.

.

"Oh, Ohayou semuanya sarapannya sudah siap. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemani kalian karena aku harus _Meeting _dengan perusahaan lain. Jika kailan ingin berkeliling pakai saja mobil satunya, itu terparkir dibagian garasi belakang dan jika kalian ingin berbelanja uangnya ada diatas meja, Ittekimasu !" Ucap Itachi buru-buru karena dia hampir terlambat _Meeting_

"Itterasshai, hati-hati dijalan Itachi-nii" Jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Baiklah, menu pagi ini apa ya ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil menuju meja makan untuk melihat,

"Hanya Onigiri dan Omlet, sangat biasa" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jangan begitu Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga Itachi-nii sudah bersusah payah untuk membuatkannya untuk kita. Jadi kita wajib memakannya" Ucap Naruto mengingatkan

"Hah baiklah, Itedakimasu" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah Onigiri dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya

"Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk"

"Sasuke setelah ini bagaimana jika kita berkeliling kota sebentar saja, ayolah" Pinta Naruto dengan nada memelas

"Aku malas, dobe" Tolak Sasuke

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"AAAYYYOOOLAAAH, TEEMEEE" Teriak Naruto pas disamping telinga Sasuke

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli dobe, hah baiklah tapi kali ini saja !" Ucap Sasuke mengalah

"Hore,... aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu. Lebih baik kau juga mengganti bajumu juga dobe !"

"Baiklah"

5 Menit Kemudian...

"Waw.., penampilanmu luar biasa sekali Sasuke. Aku yakin kau akan dikerubungi oleh Cewek-cewek lagi seperti dikerajaanmu !" Ucap Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke, yang mengenakan Kaos hitam yang dilapisi kemeja putih yang tak dikancing dan dipadu padankan dengan celana panjang hitam, jam hitam dengan merek Guci

"Aku menemukannya dilemari, jadi kupakai saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Yoosh, ayo berangkat" Ucap Naruto sambil menenteng kunci mobil tersebut

"Naik apa ?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja mobil !" Jawab Naruto

"Memang kau bisa naik mobil, setauku kau hanya bisa mengendarai kuda saja"

"Ano..eto.,"

"Hah" Ucap Sasuke menarik nafas panjang karena melihat sifat bodoh temannya muncul lagi, "Sini berikan aku kuncinya !"

"Eh.., kau bisa bawa mobil Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Tentu saja pernah dulu, tapi itu sebelum Itachi baka itu meninggalkan tahta lalu kabur entah kemana dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku !" Jawab Sasuke kesal

"Oh baiklah, tadi Itachi-nii bilang mobil satunya diparkir di garasi belakang"

**GREEEAAAKKK**

"Hah, berat sekali pintu garasi ini !" Keluh Naruto setelah membuka pintu garasi tersebut

"Wah.., sebuah mobil Sport warna hitam, jangan-jangan kalian berdua suka warna hitam ya ?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena dari tadi dia hanya melihat warna hitam saja

"Mungkin, ayo cepat naik" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Baiklah"

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Taman saja. Mungkin kau bisa bergaul dengan baik nantinya !" Ajak Naruto

"Kau kira kita anak kecil apa" Jawab Sasuke ketus dan mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang kuat setelah mendengar kata 'Taman'

"Tidak apa-apa juga mengenang masa kecil dan jangan lupa hilangkan Aura membunuhmu yang kuat itu bagi yang belum terbiasa denganmu mungkin orang tersebut akan mati seketika setelah melihatmu !"

"Tch, Urusai dobe..."

.

.

"Turunlah dobe, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Sasuke segera turun dari mobil

"Aku tau teme"

"Hei lihat laki-laki yang mengendarai mobil sport tersebut, kyaa dia tampan sekali !" Jerit salah satu wanita tersebut

"Kyaa tampannya !" Jerit wanita lainnya

"Lihat teme, baru saja aku katakan dirumah tadi kau sudah menjadi _cassanova_ disini !" Sindir Naruto

"Urusai dobe, cepatlah pergi dari sini bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi 'santapan' mereka"

"Baiklah, bagaiman jika kita ke kedai Es krim cuaca hari ini panas sekali" Tawar Naruto

"Ide yang bagus, kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Ayo pergi"

Setelah berkeliling taman akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah kedai Es krim "Tunggu disini saja, biar aku pesankan Es krimnya. Kau ingin rasa apa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tomat" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Baiklah"

5 Menit Kemudian...

"Tch, dobe lama sekali. Dia ingin menjadikanku 'santapan' gadis-gadis itu apa !" Gerutu Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya hampir semua gadis-gadis meliriknya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya yaitu perempuan dengan rambut pink dan memakai dress putih "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya ?" Pikir Sasuke sambil melihat gadis tersebut

"Gomen teme, aku lama soalnya banyak sekali orang yang membeli Es krim" Ucap Naruto sambil membawakan dua buah Es krim ditangannya

"Teme"

"Teme"

"TEEMEE" teriak Naruto kesal di telinga Sasuke, karena dari tadi tidak ditanggapi

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli lagi setelah tadi pagi, dobe !" Jawab Sasuke kesal

"Kau sih, aku panggil-panggil tidak menoleh jadi usaha terakhir adalah berteriak ditelingamu. Ini Es krimmu" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang tak tersalah

"Hah Arigatou, dobe"

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau terlihat serius Sasuke, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir akan kondisi sahabatnya tersebut

"Itu karena aku melihat, perempuan dengan rambut pink dan memakai dress putih. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnnya tapi dimana ya ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung

"Benarkah, tapi aku tidak melihat perempuan dengan rambut pink dan memakai dress putih seperti yang kau bilang barusan" Jawab Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, dobe"

"Kau makin aneh saja teme, cepat habiskan Es krimmu dan kita pulang mungkin musim panas ini membuat otakmu semakin eror"

"Urusai dobe"

.

.

"Sakura..., kau dari mana tadi. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana akan berbahaya dengan kondisimu sekarang" Ucap laki-laki dengan wajah _baby face_ tersebut

"Aku habis dari taman hanya berkeliling saja kok, Sasori-nii. Apa kau ingin aku belikan Es krim hari ini panas sekali" Jawab Sakura

"Lebih baik aku saja yang pergi, untuk kondisimu yang saat ini sedang tidak stabil akan sangat berbahaya. Lagi pula kau baru sadar setelah pingsan selama 1 hari penuh kemarin dan luka-lukamu belum pulih juga !" Kata Sasori mengingatkan

"Kau terlalu _overprotectiv_ padaku, Saso-nii. Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan mengalah"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak _overprotectiv_ padamu. Melihat adik kesayanganku pulang kerumah dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh luka-luka, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir"

_Flashback_

"_Aku ada dimana, ini gara-gara mengejar 'Ouji no Yami' yang entah kemana ia berada tapi sepertinya waktu kecil aku pernah kesini dulu. Oh iya inikan Jepang masa depan berarti Saso-nii ada disini tapi rumahnya dimana ya aku sudah lupa ?. Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada orang itu" batin Sakura. _

"_Ano.., Sumimasen, apa kau tau alamat No 211 jalan pasir ?" Tanya Sakura. "Oh dari sini, kau tinggal terus saja, maka kau akan menemukan alamat yang kau tuju" Jelas orang tersebut_

"_Arigatou Gonzaimasu sudah memberitahuku" Ucap Sakura sambil membukukan badanya_

"_Sama-sama"Jawab orang tersebut_

_._

_._

"_Hm.. jika tidak salah ini rumahnya Saso-nii tapi bagaimana jika bukan. Tidak salahnya'kan mencoba" Pikir Sakura ragu sambil memencet bel rumah tersebut_

**TENG TONG**

"_Ya.., siapa ?" Tanya Sasori dari dalam rumah dan segera membukakan pintu rumahnya_

"_Sakura !?" teriak Sasori_

"_Ha..lo, Saso-nii, uhuk...uhuk" Jawab Sakura dengan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya dan seketika itu juga langsung pingsan karena kelelahan habis bertarung juga melewati lubang dimensi. Karena jarang sekali orang biasa mampu melewati lubang dimensi itu tanpa diberi kekuatan lebih _

"_Ya ampun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Sakura ?" Tanya Sasori panik dan langsung menggendong badan Sakura untuk dibawa masuk kedalam_

_END Flashback_

"Itu sudah biasa bagiku Saso-nii lagi pula itu sudah tugasku mengalahkan 'Ouji no Yami'" Jawab Sakura sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin malam

"Tapi kau belum mengalahkannya Sakura, dan berakhir dengan luka-luka mengerikan bersyukurlah kau dapat mengobati dirimu sendiri sehingga dapat menutup luka menganga dan lebar tersebut" Ucap Sasori ngeri sambil membayangkan keadaan Sakura ketika pertama kali sampai di depan rumahnya

"Kau sebenarnya jadi beli Es krim apa tidak sih, Saso-nii ?" Tanya Sakura jenuh

"Iya-iya.., jangan kemana-mana nanti kau bisa hilang Sakura" Goda Sasori

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa" Gerutu Sakura

.

.

"Tadaima, sepertinya Itachi-nii belum pulang" Ucap Naruto ketika sampai rumah

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Sasuke

"Lelahnya, aku langsung ke kamarku ya teme"

"Ya, terserah kau saja dobe"

Setelah berbincang tak penting dengan sahabatnya tersebut Sasuke memulai melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah tersebut, "Aniki tidak merubah desain rumah ini dari dulu, membuatku bernostalgia lagi" Ucap Sasuke pelan dan melanjutkan 'tur' keliling rumah tersebut

"Tadaima..," Ucap Itachi

"Okaerinasai" Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke kebetulan sekali aku membawa sekantong tomat segar kesukaaanmu dan ada hal yang ini aku bicarakan pada kau dan Naruto . bisa kau panggil Naruto!" Ucap Itachi sambill membawa sekantong tomat segar itu ke kulkas

"Baiklah, dobe Itachi menyuruhmu turun !" Teriak Sasuke dari bawah

"Aku akan turun" Jawab Naruto

"Ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami, Itachi ?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti pembicaraan

"Kalian dengan resmi di terima Konoha Internasional High School, dan mulai besok kalian sudah bisa bersekolah disana" Jawab Itachi

"Oh benarkah, Syukurlah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Itachi-nii" Ucap Naruto senang

"Sama-sama"

.

.

"Sakura, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu ?" Tanya Sasori

"Tentu saja, ada apa memangnya Saso-nii ?"

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Konoha Internasional High School dan kau resmi diterima, mungkin kau baru bisa bersekolah disana sekitar 2 hari lagi"

"Benarkah, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya hal ini kepadaku ?"

"Itu karena kau masih pingsan, _baka_. Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahumu !"

"Oh iya aku lupa, Terima Kasih banyak Saso-nii"

"Sama-sama" Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum

.

.

Keesokan Harinya...

"Ohayou Itachi-nii" Sapa Naruto

"Ohayou, Naruto. Oh ya bisakah kita berangkat lebih awal soalnya Tsunade ingin bertemu denganmu !" Jawab Itachi

"Tapi.., bagaimana dengan Sasuke ?"

"Kita tinggalkan pesan saja, ayo cepat"

"Baiklah, Itachi-nii"

"_Kami-sama_... Aku harap Sasuke tidak menjadikanku ayam bakar, karena aku sudah meninggalkannya" Batin Naruto sambil terus berdoa

15 Menit Kemudian...

"Hoam.., kok hari ini rumah sepi sekali ya ?. Astaga aku hampir terlambat kenapa si dobe tidak membangunkanku sih !" Gerutu Sasuke langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Sasuke langsung memakai baju putih, dan menggunakan rompi hitam dengan tidak dikancing dan celana hitam yang merupakan seragam kebanggaan KIHS

"Semuanya pada kemana ya ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, dan langsung menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi dan menemuka dua buah catatan kecil

_To : Teme_

_Teme, gomen aku tidak memberitahumu jika aku sudah pergi dengan Itachi-nii kerena Tsunade no baa-chan ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau tidak memarahiku..._

_From : Naruto_

_To : Ototou_

_Gomen Sasuke aku langsung langsung menarik Naruto pergi itu karena Tsunade ingin bertemu dengannya, jika kau ingin pergi kesekolah gunakan saja mobil hitam yang kemarin dan kuncinya ada diatas meja makan dan setelah sampai disekolah kau langsung menuju ruangan 12-1 kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei..._

_From : Itachi_

"Awas kalian berdua, aku akan mencincangmu dobe !" Teriak Sasuke

"Dari pada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku pergi sekolah" Pikir Sasuke langsung menyambar roti dengan selai tomat yang tersedia diatas meja dan kunci mobil sport yang dia pakai kemarin

"Sialan aku sudah terlambat," Pikir Sasuke sambil terus mencari ruangannya

"Hei kau, sedang apa kau disana !" Teriak Laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut perak yang melawan gaya gravitasi bumi tersebut

"Saya sedang mencari ruangan 12-1, apakah anda tau ?" Tanya Sasuke sopan

"Oh itu ruanganku, apa kau adiknya Itachi ?" Tanya Laki-laki tersebut

"Ya, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, bisa dikatakan aku wali kelasmu. Karena kita satu tujuan maka aku akan mengantarmu ke kelasku"

"Arigatou sensei"

Ohayou minna, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu kuning bisa kau perkenalkan namamu ?" Pinta Kakashi

"Baiklah, Ohayou minna. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" Jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya

"Kau boleh, duduk sekarang Naruto. Sepertinya pada hari ini kita mendapat teman baru, silahkan masuk Uchiha-san"

"Hei-hei, laki-laki tampan sekali" Teriak para siswi perempuan yang ada dikelas tersebut. Setelah Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

**TBC...**

_**Author Note's**__ : Halo minna saya balik lagi, gomen kelamaan publishnya. Alur pada chapter pertamanya mirip_はたらく魔王さま！{Hataraku Maou-sama!}. _Tapi lama kelamaan akan berbeda kok mengikuti imajimasi saya. Bagi yang merasa bingung kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura pernah tinggal di Jepang masa depan, karena waktu kecli mereka pernah tinggal disitu sebelum mereka semua pindah dimensi karena terjadi peperangan antara dua pihak yang berbeda,^^. Arigatou udah mau RnRnya untuk chapter sebelumnya saya sangat tidak menyangka responnya sangat diterima, gomen jika tidak saya balas satu persatu, Untuk chapter ini mohon RnRnya Minna...^^_


End file.
